Snapshots of Love
by sugarlilie
Summary: Drabbles for the Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other 100 Themes Challenge
1. 3 Hair

Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Sailor Moon

#3 Hair

396 words

Mamoru was not having a good day. He made that clearly evident as he grumpily pushed through the door and slumped into his usual stool at the Crown Arcade.

"I'm guessing that first day of finals didn't go so well for you then, did it?" Motoki inquired after noticing his friend's raucous entrance.

"It wasn't just finals." Mamoru looked like he was about ready to go off ranting. "I was 15 minutes late to my psychology final this morning because of Odango. The girl rammed into me from behind and toppled on top of me. She then decided to take her sweet time getting off. I barely finished the test and my professor wasn't too happy with me. And if that wasn't bad enough, I've been getting the weirdest looks from people all day," he huffed as he rested his chin on his hand propped on the counter. Mamoru leaned in closer to Motoki from across the counter. "There are still people looking at me aren't there?"

Taking a quick scan around the arcade, Motoki realized that Mamoru was right. There were quite a few sets of eyes directed towards the raven haired guy. "Why are they looking at you?" Motoki couldn't help but ask.

"You tell me," Mamoru sighed pulling himself up from his seat. "I think I'll be taking off now, Motoki. I just want to get home and forget this day ever happened. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Mamoru made his way out of the arcade, Motoki realized why everyone was giving him odd glances. "Uh, Mamoru?" he called out.

"Yeah?" Mamoru turned back to face his friend.

"Um…uh, wear a hat tomorrow, will ya?" Motoki ended up saying. He couldn't tell him, as much as he wanted to see his friend's reaction.

"Okay…sure," Mamoru replied giving Motoki the 'you're crazy' look before turning around and leaving the arcade.

As soon as the coast was clear, Motoki burst into laughter wondering how long it would take Mamoru to notice just what was wrong.

_Not too far away…_

Giddily as can be, Usagi bounced up the stairs just arriving home from school. Once in her room, she quickly pulled out a puffy pink envelope from her backpack opening it up to reveal its contents. Peering inside, she admired the good handful of silky black locks. It was the perfect addition to her growing collection of knick knacks she has attained from her ultimate crush.

_AN: Tell me what you think!_


	2. 33 Gift

Standard disclaimers apply (for all future drabbles as well): No matter how much I wish it, I don't own Sailor Moon.

**33. Gift**  
385 words  
By Sugarlily

Usagi couldn't help herself. She had to share her excitement with somebody and where better to find that somebody than the Crown Arcade?

That was her mentality as she rushed towards the familiar building at a speed even fast for Usagi. She was going so fast that she didn't even notice the large rock in her path until she tripped over it. In slow motion, Usagi watch fearfully as the prized possession that once was cradled in her arms leaped into the air and was on a crash course right towards…Mamoru?

At the same time Usagi crashed into the ground, she heard a loud grunt from the unsuspected target. Footsteps were heard coming towards her as she tried with all her might to pull herself together.

"Well, well, why am I not surprised it's you, Odango?" Mamoru drawled as he approached her.

Picking herself up, Usagi brushed off the dirt that covered her jeans and sweater. Realizing what was in the guy's hands, Usagi exclaimed, "Hey! Give that back!" With that she abruptly snatched it from him.

"It's not my fault your little present bopped me in the head. You should be thanking me for returning it to you," Mamoru retorted. "How did such a ditzy girl get a secret admirer?" he added noticing the label.

"Oh, why you…" Usagi screeched. "I don't want to deal with this!" Turning on her heels, Usagi stomped off towards the arcade.

When she knew she was at a safe distance, Usagi slowed her pace and looked longingly in the direction she had left Mamoru. Clutching the present closer to her body, she wistfully wished that the present was from the infuriating guy himself. But that was all just a silly wish.

Mamoru still stood in the same position that he stood when Usagi stomped off. He was lost in thought swimming in a sea of jealousy.

He hated the fact that there was somebody else out there that was vying for Usagi's heart.

He hated the fact that that gift brought more happiness to her than he could ever.

He hated the fact that this all bothered him so much.

There was so much that he hated at that moment, but the thing he hated the most was the fact that he didn't think of that first.


	3. 22 Christmas

Standard disclaimers apply

**22. Christmas**

by Sugarlily

Time was running out for Mamoru. It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and he had yet to come up with anything for Usagi, no, his Usako. No matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to be that perfect gift for the blonde that occupied most of his thoughts recently. What is it that he could give her that she would deem special and treasure always?

As Mamoru continued to sulk, Minako cheerfully came over to sit on the stool next to him at the Crown Arcade. "You look so sad Mamoru, why are you so down in the dumps on Christmas Eve?"

Smiling at the concerned girl, Mamoru leaned towards her and asked, "Minako, tell me, what would you, as a girl, consider as a perfect gift?"

"Well," she began ceremoniously scratching her head. "I'd have to say something that comes from your heart."

Mamoru just looked at her, disheartened. "That's all you've got?"

"What?" Minako exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "I mean it; just tell her how you truly feel. That would be the perfect gift." With a wink, Minako scooted away leaving Mamoru deep in thought.

Just tell her how he felt? Did she know who he was referring to? Maybe she was right. Minako seemed to know what she was talking about. With that resolve and the thought that it was the best chance he had, Mamoru pulled out a piece of paper (AN: From where I don't know. ;) and began to write. Unable to sign his name, he carefully folded it up and wrote 'Usako' in careful and precise letters on the top. Gathering his things, Mamoru drew out a rose and walked towards Motoki. As he handed him the letter and rose, Mamoru asked the blonde haired guy, "Could you give this to Usagi?"

"Sure thing, but she should be here soon, why don't you just give it to her then?" Motoki took hold to the objects with a curious look on his face.

"I must be leaving now. Merry Christmas," Mamoru called back as he began walking towards the door. Halfway out, he turned back at Motoki. "And don't tell her it's from me."

Just as Mamoru was walking out the door, he brushed past Usagi, bundled up in a puffy pink coat and the cutest scarf and mittens, who was coming in. Both secretly took note of each other's presence, but continued along their path as if nothing happened.

Upon entering the arcade, Usagi happily skipped over to the still confused Motoki. "Hey Motoki! Aren't you glad Christmas is tomorrow!"

Coming out of his daze, Motoki answered, "Of course!" Revealing what was given to him in his hands he added, "Oh, and Usagi, this was left for you." He extended his hand which held the gift.

"Ooh, how pretty," Usagi breathed as she fingered the rose. Settling herself on a stool she began to skim the letter.

_Dear Usako,_

_To you I may just be another one of your secret admirers, but you are more than that to me. I wished to give you the stars, but you already hold their sparkle within your eyes. I wished to give you the world, but you already hold all its happiness in one laugh. I wished to give you everything, but you are my everything. A wise girl once told me that the perfect gift is that from the heart. I have nothing left to give you but my heart and my love. Please accept the rose as a token of just that._

Usagi leaped on her feet as she was finishing the last words of the letter and frantically pushed her way out of the arcade without a word of goodbye to anybody. She desperately needed to catch the mysterious guy who had just left the arcade to find out if it was really him. She wanted to let him know he wasn't just a secret admirer to her either. The joy she felt in her heart was brimming. There was no gift more perfect than that.

In a booth deep within the arcade, two girls sat silently watching the events that had occurred.

"Rei, that was a brilliant idea getting Usagi that gift making her and Mamoru think it was from a secret admirer," Minako declared. "It was just what was need to whip Mamoru into action."

"What are you talking about?" Rei groaned dropping her head to the table. "I just thought it would be a funny prank."

If some of you are wondering why I didn't include the Usagi/Mamoru confrontation it's because  
1. You probably can come up with something better than I can write.  
2. The drabble was getting long.  
3. I really didn't have the time.  
If someone really wants me to go back and add it, let me know.

I know I'm a bit late, but Happy Holidays to all:)


	4. 1 Chocolate

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**1. Chocolate**

174 words

"I was late for school."

"You made ME late for school."

"I scraped my knee when I fell."

"I got a huge bruise when a certain someone rammed into me."

"I couldn't find my homework…"

"I couldn't find my wallet…"

"…and I actually DID it!"

"…and I actually had money in it!"

"I forgot my lunch at home."

"I couldn't buy lunch because I had no money."

"I failed my test."

"I missed my test."

"I had to stay after school for detention"

"My class ran extra long."

"I had to deal with you TWICE"

"I..uh.."

"Ha!" Usagi exclaimed. "Beat you. I had the worser day, so I deserve the chocolate!" Snatching up the last chocolate bar Motoki had to offer, Usagi proudly skipped away.

"What happened, man? You totally had her," Motoki affirmed eying his friend.

"Naw, I lost from the start," Mamoru confessed finally taking a seat. "I've had a good day." To emphasize such fact, his face held a jubilant smile. 'I got to see her TWICE today,' he added silently.


	5. 11 Past, 12 Present and 13 Future

Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Sailor Moon

_AN: I wrote these at least a year or so ago, but never got around to posting them up here on But, here 3 true drabbles that are somewhat connected. Enjoy (if anyone still is reading these)!_

**11. Past**  
100 words!

Walking along the street, he pulled his jacket tighter to him. Everything felt so empty and cold. Everywhere he looked held happy memories of the past.

Her bright and cheery smile…

Her euphonious laughter…

Her scintillating scent…

Her glorious touch when they crashed…

Memories that were long gone.

Why didn't he grab her when he could? Then he wouldn't have to wallow in the unattainable past, but live in a happy present. He had so many chances to just look at her and say, "I love you, my Usako."

But he never did.

Then she moved away…leaving him forever.

**12. Present**  
100 words!

A chill ran down her spine. Usagi instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, but the chill was not a cold, unnerving one, but the comforting sort, the kind that left her longing for something.

But, where did that come from? She looked around her new room as her eyes landed on a picture of all four of her friends all smiling back at her. She picked up the phone and dialed Rei's number.

It warmed her to hear her friends' voices instantly through her phone. And yet, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something, or someone, was still missing.

**13. Future**  
100 words!

Sadness seeped in to his heart as he longed for hope someday…

…Someday she would find that perfect guy and fall in love. That she was certain…

…certain that the next chance he got, he would make his move…

…move in a big house, with many children and there will be happy, happy times ahead, she imagined smiling…

…smiling as he knew the future was his to make, if only he could get back his Usagi…

…Usagi felt the chills once more as she realized who appeared in all her hopeful dreams…

…dreams connected, they would find each other again.


	6. Wool

Standard Disclaimers Apply

_AN: Wow, it's been a long time since I've had any updates (not that I was ever good at updating). But I've been doing a few more drabbles lately for the anniversary challenge at UsakoMamoru on LJ. They aren't officially part of the 100 Themes, but close enough. And there's still time to join in for some anniversary fun if anyone is interested (or is even reading this ;;). And I've decided to change the title since Drabbles of 100 Themes sounded so dull. But anyways, on to the drabbles, I hope you enjoy them and there should be more on the way...hopefully._

**Wool**

**384 words**

It was more than curiosity that had Mamoru hiding behind a tall oak tree. His face was practically frozen as the cold winter air prickled at his exposed skin. If he was starting to freeze, Usagi, who was sitting few feet away on a park bench, must have already turned into an ice sculpture. The blonde girl had only a thin jacket on but still insisted on waiting for a secret admirer who was nearly an hour late and likely never coming.

Mamoru should have been celebrating. Although the blinding jealousy that he felt the moment he overheard Usagi telling Motoki about her secret admirer had long dissipated, the pain he felt seeing Usagi's rejected slump and the anger he felt for whoever sent her the anonymous note was no better. He longed to go over to her, wrap her in his arms, and tell her that she was loved.

_But I'm probably the last person that she wants to see right now, _Mamoru thought bitterly. With a sigh, he did the only thing that he thought he could do; he walked out from behind the tree and down the sidewalk.

--

4:56 pm. Usagi was sure it was hopeless. According to her watch, she had been sitting on this bench unmoving for fifty six minutes and counting. Her only comfort was that only Motoki knew. She was afraid to tell her friends unless she jinxed the note she got that morning. Although, when she was telling Motoki, Mamoru had to have been sitting a few feet away. She was too excited to have paid attention either way. Usgai let out a groan. So she probably did jinx herself after all.

_I should just give up now,_ she thought, but she was too frozen to move. Just as she was wishing that she had dressed warmer today, a warm woolen scarf dropped around her neck. By the time she turned around to find the owner of the scarf, no one was in sight. Puzzled, she wrapped the black scarf tightly around her neck, savoring the heat it radiated. Coffee, aftershave, and a faint scent of roses drifted to her nose as she snuggled closer, quickly forgetting her recent rejection. The scarf made her feel loved and almost reminded her of…_But how could that be?_


	7. Paper

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Paper**

**311 words**

"Mamoru, you jerk!" Usagi screeched before Mamoru could even make it all the way through the door of Game Center Crown. "What is the meaning of this?" The furious blonde was shaking a sheet of paper clenched in her fist.

When Mamoru foolishly neared the seething Usagi, she stretched the paper out right in front of his face. "Ideas to get Usagi? She likes pink? Can't refuse food? Likes to read manga? Deathly devoted to her friends?" Usgai recited the contents that have left her perturbed since she found it in the folder she "accidentally" took from his bookbag during their latest collision. "What are these? Notes that you use to come up with new ways to torture me?"

"N-no," Mamoru tried to reply from behind the incriminating piece of paper that was still smashed into his face.

"Then what is this?" Usagi continued to shoot an icy glare that Mamoru did not know the girl was capable of.

"Um, uh." Mamoru racked his brain for a viable excuse. Usagi was never supposed to see the paper. So...

"How did you even get that, anyways?" Mamoru asked, noticing his missing folder lying on the counter next to Usagi.

"I-uh. Well, I took it by accident when you dropped it." A slight pink flush began to creep onto Usagi's face.

"You mean with the rest of the folder that was in my bookbag?" Mamoru prodded, nodding towards his folder. He was back to confidently teasing Usagi now that he had the upper hand.

"H-here, take it back," Usagi squeaked. She shoved the wad in her hand and the folder towards Mamoru and hopped out of the arcade.

"Ideas to get Usagi?" Motoki asked incredulously as he peered at the wrinkled piece of paper in Mamoru's hands.

"I was actually trying to brainstorm what to get Usagi for her birthday," Mamoru said sheepishly.


	8. Wood

Standard Disclaimers Appy

**Wood**

**376 words**

Despite how many times Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and opened them, the letters before her remained.

Who did this? How did someone know? What if HE sees it?

Usagi could feel her gut being pulled in all directions at the last thought. No way was HE seeing this. She picked up a jagged rock near her foot. The evidence must be destroyed.

--

"She's ruined it!" Makoto moaned in horror as she peered over the heads of the other three girls. Crammed behind a bush, they all watched their friend step back to admire her work with a sigh, drop the rock she was holding, and walk away.

"Well, so much for that plan, Minako," Rei muttered as she stood up to stretch her legs after having to crouch for too long. She was starting to regret letting the Senshi of Love drag her into this silly plan.

"How was I supposed to know Usagi would see it? Besides, we might have time to do it again before

Mamoru comes!" Minako was already hopping towards another large tree.

"Wait, I think he's coming." Ami pointed down the path to a familiar-looking figure in the distance. All four girls scrambled back behind the bush before the figure could approach.

They peeked between the leaves and branches as they saw the tall, dark haired man stop at the same spot

Usagi was standing at only a few minutes prior and gaze confusedly at the tree. He then ran his fingers along the rough bark and left with a smile.

"Well, like I said, so much for that plan," Rei groaned as soon as Mamoru was out of sight. "Usagi only had thoughts of destruction when she saw what was on the tree, and Mamoru seemed very happy to see it destroyed. Clearly they don't like each other as much as you think they do."

"How could this be?" Anguished did not even begin to describe Minako.

"Uh, guys, look at this," Ami called out as she continued to stare at the mark on the tree. Scampering towards the ever observant girl, the girls could not believe their eyes. Untouched by jagged rocks, still carved in deep, distinct letters on the bark of the tree was "UT LOVES MC."


	9. Appliance

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Appliance**

**507 words**

"Oh, sorry," Mamoru mumbled as he accidentally brushed someone's shoulder as he shuffled along the sidewalk towards his apartment. Despite how careful he had been about his health, he still was bitten by a nasty bug.

"Well, that's got to be a first," a voice that never failed to quicken his pulse remarked, causing Mamoru's legs to immediately halt. "I don't think I've ever heard the all-mighty Mamoru say sorry." Mamoru could detect the faint glint in the girl's blue eyes that he personally loved to elicit. Unfortunately, Mamoru did not have the strength to hold his own in the verbal spar that typically came with that glint.

"Sorry, Usagi, I really just need to get home." Before he even finished his sentence he could see Usagi's eyes widen in realization and worry as she fully took in his appearance.

"Oh, you look terrible! I tell you what, since you were nice enough to say sorry to me _and_ call me by my actual name, why don't I make you a pick-me-up smoothie that my mom always makes. One sip and you'll already start feeling better." In his sickly sate, or likely even if he wasn't so sick, Usagi's offer was not one Mamoru could refuse.

"So you just go and rest and leave the smoothie making to me!" Usagi exclaimed as she pushed the zombie-like Mamoru towards his bedroom the minute they entered his apartment.

Not even ten minutes after Mamoru's head hit his pillow, a deafening boom resounded though his apartment causing Mamoru to jump out of bed. Taking in the mess in the kitchen and the sheepish-looking blond girl that stood in the middle of it all, Mamoru stiffened. He must have been really sick to not have given a second thought to leaving Usagi alone in his kitchen. No, he had to be _insanely_ sick because despite the mess, he couldn't help but think that the guilt-stricken Usagi made a cute sight with her buns in disarray and what looked like a thick white liquid spattered on her left cheek.

"Uh, sorry Mamoru, I think I broke your blender," Usagi confessed looking like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

There was no doubt that the blender had been silenced forever with that last boom, but unable to add to the guilt that was already visibly eating at the poor, disheveled girl, Mamoru replied, "No, no, I'm sure it's just worn out. It'll be fine by tomorrow."

At those words, Usagi lit up. As she attempted to wipe up the mystery liquid that covered the counters, she said brightly, "Then, I'll check with my mom about the recipe, and I promise to make you some tomorrow."

The minute Usagi skipped out of Mamoru's apartment, leaving his kitchen only a tad bit cleaner, Mamoru went to grab his coat. As terrible as he still felt, he had more pressing matters to attend to. He needed a new blender. Taking a glance back at the state of his kitchen, he thought, _Make that two blenders._


	10. Cotton

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Cotton**

**285 words**

Mamoru stared in horror at the Tuxedo Mask doll that he held in his hands. It looked like the doll had been attacked by a rabid dog. The little guy's arms were half falling off, and there was a rather large tear down the center of the doll as the cotton inside threatened to spill out. Mamoru couldn't help but feel like losing the contents in his own stomach looking at the miniature replica of himself. "Usako, tell me you didn't do this," Mamoru muttered unable to take his eyes off the pitiful doll.

"Eh-heh. I kinda did," Usagi stammered with an abashed grin.

"What did you do? Or should I ask what did I do to make you attack little Tuxedo Mask?" Mamoru was quickly running through the past few months trying to remember if he did anything to anger his girlfriend.

"No, no, Mamo-chan, it's not like that, it, uh, just got that way." Usagi shook her head violently, her twin strands whipping around her.

"It just got that way?" Mamoru repeated still incredulous.

"Yeah, I mean I hug it tightly imagining it is you as I sleep every night, and it just became like that." Usagi could feel face getting ever warmer looking at Mamoru's unfaltering expression of shock.

"So you're telling me that you loved it to pieces...literally? That's going to be me in the future?"

"Um, maybe?" Usagi couldn't quite look into Mamoru's eyes as she replied.

Smiling at the adorably embarrassed Usagi, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her. "Then I can't wait until I get to be loved to pieces every night." And although looking at the doll still made his stomach lurch a bit, Mamoru really meant it.


	11. China

_AN: So I completely forgot to post these, but here are the last few drabbles I managed to finish for this year's Anniversary Challenge. If you have the time, please do head over to UsakoMamoru (**community**dot**livejournal**dot**com/usako**underscore**mamoru**) to vote for your favorites. There are TONS of wonderful drabbles that make mine look lame in comparison. And also check out the icons (which I did finish all 35 of) as well. _

_And a very belated thank you to __**homicidalglare**_ _for pointing out my posting error. Appliance now contains the correct drabble._

_Lol, and I think my notes may be longer than the drabble itself. Sorry, I'll shut up now._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**China**

**140 words**

"Usagi, do you think Motoki would actually like you that way?" Mamoru whispered, his mouth lightly brushing the golden strands of Usagi's hair. He had caught the girl's eyes honed in on the oblivious arcade owner with a slightly dreamy look on her face and found the need to draw her attention away from his blond friend.

"Wh-what are you talking about! And why not?" Usgai twitched in surprise.

Mamoru shrugged. "It's clearly obvious. Just look at you," Mamoru replied, although the way his eyes gleamed as he looked at Usagi said otherwise.

"Well, no girl in all of China would like you!" Usagi screeched, her face flushing in anger.

"That's fine, as long as a certain girl in _Japan_ likes me." As Usagi watched Mamoru walk away, she couldn't deny how much she wished she was that one girl.


	12. Clock

**Clock**

**245 words**

After too many late nights fighting youmas, Mamoru's biological clock refused to tick normally. So the one night evildoers decided to give him a break and time for well needed rest, Mamoru found himself wide awake and still sneaking across town disguised as Tuxedo Mask. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well make use of the time. Which is why Mamoru was perched on a tree branch gazing through the window at Usagi's sleeping form.

The girl seemed to also be having sleeping problems as he watched her tangle herself in her sheets before suddenly sitting up looking unnaturally alert. Startled, Mamoru lost his balance and fell from his position balanced high in the tree and losing his mask in the process. Pulling himself together with the speed of a superhero, Mamoru snuck one more glance up towards the window, his body momentarily turning to stone when he saw bright cerulean blue eyes staring right at him. The minute he regained control of his legs, Mamoru propelled himself as far away as possible.

This was a nightmare. At least Usagi worshiped Tuxedo Mask. No good could come from discovering her dreamy superhero's true identity.

--

Her mind still not completely awake, Usagi continued to stare out her window at the empty space she could have sworn she saw a caped figure occupy moments earlier. She must be having some amazing dream because how else could Tuxedo Mask and Mamoru be the same exact person?


	13. Jewelry

**Jewelry**

**251 words**

It sat like a heavy weight in Mamoru's bag. Every day he would carry it around believing it would finally leave the deep recesses of his bag, but every day the box remained untouched but certainly not forgotten. Its presence ate at him.

The contents of the box had caught his eye as it gleamed in the window shop a few weeks earlier, and before he realized what he was doing, he was walking out of the store, box in hand. If only he could gather enough of guts, which usually went to jelly at the thought of confessing his feelings to Usagi, maybe he wouldn't still be lugging the box around. Mamoru contemplated giving it to her again as he saw the girl approach the arcade. But a sparkle right below her throat wiped out all chances for Mamoru to put any sort of plan into action.

"Motoki, look at what I just got!" Usagi exclaimed as she bounced through the doors of the arcade. "After lots of begging, my dad finally let me buy it. Isn't it perfect?"

"It's very fitting. It shines just as bright as you do," Motoki replied. Usagi's smile seemed to grow even larger at Motoki's compliment. Mamoru was left gritting his teeth and repeatedly chastising himself as Usagi continued to show off the same exact crystal moon pendant that hung off of a delicate gold necklace that sat in his bag.

Why couldn't he have pulled his guts together just a few days earlier?

_AN: So that's it for me for now. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Hopefully, I won't disappear for too long before coming back with more. But as a reminder do head over to __UsakoMamoru__ at Livejournal to vote for the best drabbles before Aug. 28, 2008. :D_


End file.
